


Сямисэн

by torri_jirou



Category: Kagrra
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я знаю, это не принято во время церемонии, но… хочешь, я тебе спою?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сямисэн

Он висел на обтянутой тканью панели в простенке между окнами – словно свиток с изречениями в токонома. Тусклый золотой рисунок ткани удачно подчеркивал строгие линии инструмента, теплый блеск дерева, перламутровый отлив змеиной кожи. На плектре тонкими штрихами был вырезан рисунок лотоса. Исши всегда считал, что Шин повесил сямисэн ради красоты, но сейчас, присмотревшись поближе, он понял, что на нем время от времени играют: мембрана была слегка потерта и поцарапана в том месте, где обычно ударяет плектр.  
\- Может все-таки пива? - спросил Шин, доставая принадлежности для чайной церемонии. - Я со школы этим не занимался.  
\- Нет. Выпендриваться, так выпендриваться, - ответил Исши, продолжая разглядывать тончайший растительный орнамент на металлических колпачках колков.  
\- Если ты настаиваешь, - Шин прошел за барную стойку, которая отделяла его гостиную от кухни, - но за результат я не ручаюсь.  
Последние слова заглушил шум воды - Шин споласкивал чашки.  
\- Скажи, а почему все-таки сямисэн, а не кото? - Исши решился задать вопрос, занимавший его уже долгое время.  
Прежде чем ответить, Шин закрутил кран, вышел из кухни и встал рядом с Исши. Некоторое время он смотрел на сямисэн, о чем-то задумавшись, и, наконец, сказал:  
\- Он кажется мне похожим на нашу группу...  
\- В каком смысле? Ты о новом звучании классики?  
\- И это тоже... - Шин легко провел пальцем по лакированному боку инструмента, коснулся грифа. - Вот смотри: корпус - это Изуми. Он сильный, крепкий, основательный - на нем все держится. Он тот, кто объединяет разрозненные детали в целое.  
\- Понятно. А ты, Акия и Нао - струны. Так? - подхватил Исши.  
\- Не совсем. Нао - колки. Он соединяет основу со струнами. Незначительная на первый взгляд роль, но без правильного натяжения не будет хорошего звука, верно?  
Исши молча кивнул. Ему вдруг показалось, что он стоит на границе с фантастическим миром, в котором каждый поступок полон глубокого смысла и мудрости.  
\- А мы струны, да, - голос Шина вернул Исши к реальности, но ощущение творящегося наяву волшебства осталось.  
\- А кто я, плектр? - спросил он, пытаясь обратить разговор в шутку.  
\- Ты... - Шин осторожно положил ладонь на мембрану, - вот ты.  
Он повернулся и ушел за стойку, видимо решив, что объяснил достаточно. Снова зашумела вода, звякнула посуда, зашипела, нагреваясь, вода в медном чайнике. Исши не прислушивался к этим звукам, погрузившись в свои мысли. Он снова разглядывал еле заметные царапины на деке и думал о музыке братьев Ёсида, о сохранении традиций и стремлении к новому. А еще он думал о тонкой грани, которая отделает высокое мастерство савари от грубого, шумного удара.  
\- Все готово, идем.  
Шин подошел неслышно, притронулся к плечу. Исши вздрогнул от неожиданного прикосновения.  
\- Я знаю, это не принято во время церемонии, но… хочешь, я тебе спою?


End file.
